


The M in Team

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in charge of Atlantis, Sam finds herself in need of some stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The M in Team

**Author's Note:**

> The pairings in this fic are all over the place -- het, gay and lesbian. If any of those squicks you, this isn't the fic for you.

It had been that kind of day. The kind of day where Sam didn't bother to fantasize first, just lubed up the dildo and stuffed it between her legs, groaning at the penetration.

All those people-- okay, Jack-- who'd told her command was harder than going into the field yourself had been right. She'd rather face Ba'al than have to wait for her teams to check in, to come home.

Lorne's team had nearly gotten caught in a culling, and Miller's had run into some very large, very dangerous birds, and now every one of them was spending the night in the infirmary.

Sheppard's team still wasn't back, but he'd checked in, and it was a simple trading mission, so she wasn't worried about them.

If all hell broke out, they could always use Rodney's hands to hypnotize the enemy.

Smiling to herself, Sam pushed the dildo in deep.

Rodney's hands. His big hands. Big hands that were just the right size for her breasts.

She'd ride his cock and he'd caress her breasts, squeezing softly, rubbing the sides with his fingers, enjoying the curve of them, teasing her nipples just right.

Gently squeezing a nipple with her free hand, she eased the dildo in and out, her eyes falling shut.

Rodney had been a complete turn-off when they'd first met, even if he had been thinner and had more hair. He'd still been a prick, an arrogant little prick.

Only now Sam was pretty sure it wasn't little.

And the arrogance had been tempered by life. And death.

Back then he would have been all greedy desperation. Now though, now he'd be caring, a little awestruck, staring up at her with those big blue eyes.

Shifting her hips, Sam spread her legs a little more, getting a better angle. She wondered what she looked like spread out across her narrow bed, nude, working a piece of silicone between her legs with one hand, the other on her breast.

Vala would love to see her like this. Would probably pay for the privilege. Vala would grin smugly as she watched Sam fuck herself, as if she'd always known Sam had this in her.

Vala.

Sam wanted to be doing this to Vala. Wanted Vala spread out beneath her. The day they'd met Sam had gone home and come so hard she'd seen stars imagining taking Vala, her fingers moving firm and hard in Vala's cunt, her mouth claiming Vala's as she pushed Vala to orgasm after orgasm.

Vala had been a walking sexual challenge. Everything about her screamed "fuck me if you can."

It hadn't taken Sam long to see that wasn't what Vala really wanted. Vala didn't want to be fucked, she wanted to be accepted, wanted a place where she belonged, people to care for.

People who cared for her in return.

So Sam had imagined caring for her, spreading her out, and just touching her, learning every curve. Sam slid her hand across her own stomach, wondering what Vala's would feel like. Vala was a little taller than she was, a little more slender.

Sam would have to tilt her face slightly to kiss her.

She'd let Vala do it, too. She'd let Vala back her up against a wall and kiss her until they were both dizzy with it.

Working the dildo a little faster, Sam imagined Vala's slender curves pressed against her, one kiss bleeding into the next, neither of them willing to stop. Vala would slide a hand between them, get her fingers up against Sam's clit, get her off before Sam was ready, before Sam wanted it.

Lifting her hips, Sam drove the dildo in hard, coming just enough to make her want more.

She slowed her strokes, making them shallower.

She'd drag Vala into her bedroom and make her feel good if she had to tie the woman to the bed to do it. Sam would slide both hands up one of Vala's long legs, stroking her thigh. She'd nuzzle her stomach and kiss the side of her breast. She'd kiss Vala slowly, as her fingers fluttered around Vala's clit.

Sam would taste every bit of her. Until Vala pulled Sam into her arms, and wrapped her legs around Sam hips, rubbing herself against Sam.

Leaving the dildo inside her, Sam cupped her sex in her hand. She rubbed herself against the heel of her palm, imagining it was Vala she was rubbing against.

She missed her team.

Missed Cameron with his Grandma's macaroons and his lack of pants, missed Teal'c's sly humor and Daniel's flair for the dramatic.

Even though Teal'c had refused to say anything, Sam knew what they'd done when they'd been trapped on that ship, decades passing with only one another for company.

There had been only one thing they could do, only one way to keep from strangling one another.

They'd fucked. All of them. Together and separately.

She'd imagined it all. Every combination.

Her going down on Vala while Teal'c took her from behind, and Cameron watched with Daniel on his knees in front of him.

Cameron, Daniel and Teal'c a shifting mass of arms and legs and cocks. She and Vala standing to the side of the bed watching. Vala behind her, kissing the side of Sam's neck, cupping Sam's breast in her hand, her fingers dancing around Sam's clit.

In her head she'd watched Vala and Daniel make love, unable to take her eyes from Vala's face, from the trust and caring shining out of them, making Vala more beautiful than ever.

She'd watched them move together, watched Daniel slowly let his defenses down just enough for Vala to slip past.

When they'd finished, they'd held out their arms to her, and Sam had gone, had settled willingly between them, and let them touch her, trading kisses with first Vala then Daniel, losing track of whose hands were whose until she came in a blinding rush.

Drawing her legs back, Sam placed her feet flat on the bed, and took hold of the dildo, lifting her hips she thrust against it, imagining it was Daniel and Vala's fingers joined inside her.

She'd watched Daniel with Cameron, too, slipping into the room that was the only place where any of them made love to find Daniel kneeling with Cameron spread across his lap, Cameron's back to Daniel's front, Cameron's cock bobbing as he rode the cock inside him. Daniel's cock.

Sam had slid to her knees a few feet from the bed and watched them.

Daniel had taken Cameron's cock in his hand, had stroked it slowly while encouraging Cameron with soft, filthy words, telling Cameron to ride him slow and steady, just like that, to fuck himself on Daniel's cock and in Daniel's hand.

Sam hadn't touched herself, had kept her hands fisted at her sides, but she'd almost come just from watching them.

Cameron had rocked his hips with increasing desperation, and Daniel had held him tight with an arm around his waist and started to fuck up into him.

"Sam's watching you," Daniel had whispered. "Sam's watching you fuck yourself on my cock."

Cameron had opened his eyes and started directly at her. She'd wanted to go to him, to kiss him gently, to wrap her mouth around his cock, but his gaze kept her pinned in place.

So exposed. He was so exposed.

Rising to her feet, Sam crossed to the bed and cupped his cheek in her hand. Cameron closed his eyes and came.

"Oh, god," Daniel gasped, and Sam knew he was following, was releasing himself deep inside Cameron's still trembling body.

She drew back, giving them time to recover, closing her eyes.

"Strip for us."

The voice was Cameron's and Sam opened her eyes to find him sitting beside Daniel on the bed.

She didn't hesitate, she simply pulled her t-shirt up and over her head.

"I came on you," Cameron said.

"I didn't mind," Sam answered, reaching for her belt. She hadn't minded, not in the least, was a little amazed she hadn't come when Cameron had, just from watching.

It didn't take long for her to strip, to remove everything so she was standing naked in front of them.

"Touch yourself."

Sam shuddered, but she did as Cameron asked, sliding a hand across her stomach and then up to cup her breast. Her other hand she slid lower, between her legs.

She'd never done this for anyone else, not even Pete, but these were her teammates, her friends, men who had placed her lives in her hands, just as she had placed hers in theirs.

When they looked at her, Sam knew they were seeing her. Not breasts and a cunt. Her.

So she touched herself and let them watch, let them see what watching them had done to her.

When Cameron slid to his knees in front of her, placed a hand on the back of each of thigh and whispered to her not to stop, she didn't. She kept touching herself even as his tongue slipped in and around her fingers.

She was panting now, moving her fingers faster and harder.

She started to come and Cameron pulled her fingers away, leaving her hanging, caught in a partial orgasm.

"Lie down," he said, rising to his feet and giving her a clear path to the bed.

Sam crawled onto the bed, but before she could turn onto her back, Cameron's hands stopped her. He knelt behind her, his hands parting her ass, and anticipation rolled through her.

She groaned when the tip of his tongue touched her ass. Groaned even harder when his tongue slipped inside, into that place where fingers, tongues, even cocks, had rarely gone.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the unfamiliar sensation of Cameron's tongue, soft and wet, teasing her there, creating small sparks of pleasure.

Before long he was pushing his tongue straight into her and Sam was lifting her hips, asking silently for more.

But the tongue slid away, before she could protest there was something else in its place, something slick and narrow and firm. A finger, and somehow she knew it wasn't Cameron's; it was Daniel's. Cameron was kneeling between her legs watching Daniel slide a finger in and out of her ass.

The thought made her gasp and clutch the sheets, a small orgasm making her shudder.

A second finger slid in beside the first, and Sam knew this one wasn't Daniel's. They each had a finger inside her.

"Is this okay?" Cameron asked.

"Yes." It was more than okay, it was so hot it was making Sam's head spin, to be shared like this by two men who loved her, who loved each other.

Daniel bent down and kissed her shoulder, then the side of her neck, his finger staying still while Cameron stroked her slowly.

She wondered if it felt to Daniel like Cameron was stroking his finger, caressing him as well as her.

Then Daniel sat back and they began to alternate, one finger sliding into her and then the other pulling out, a slow, careful rhythm.

It wasn't enough to let her come, but it was enough to make her wild.

"More," she demanded, lifting her hips, pushing back at the men behind her.

A third finger, she could no longer tell whose it was. Firmer strokes.

Sam pushed the dildo in hard, drew it out slow. She didn't want to come yet.

"Can I fuck you?" Cameron asked, his voice low and dirty in her ear.

"Yes," Sam whispered.

Two of the fingers left her, but then two more slid in. Daniel was finger fucking her, probably watching as Cameron slicked his cock with lube. Maybe Daniel would hold Cameron's cock for him as he got into position.

Daniel turned his fingers and Sam tried to move into the touch, wanting Daniel to stretch her, to open her up for Cameron.

Then the fingers eased free, a soft kiss was placed on her buttock, and the blunt head of a cock pushed inside, creating pinpricks of tension as she stretched to take him.

Cameron moved slowly, drawing back then easing forward, going gently deeper.

Sam lay still beneath him. She was never passive in bed, never just let herself be taken like this. But it felt right to let him do this, to let him caress her so intimately. She'd never just been anally fucked before. Usually there were fingers on her clit, a mouth on her breast, something else happening at the same time. Now there was just Cameron's cock. Each stroke sent pleasure skittering over nerves she hadn't realized could feel so much. The repeated sensation of being gently filled and slowly emptied was its own kind of pleasure, almost meditative.

Closing her eyes, Sam breathed in time with Cameron's caresses.

A warm hand stroked her hair, and Sam didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Daniel's.

"Sam," Cameron gasped, sounding close, even though he was still taking her with the same careful strokes.

She lifted her hips as much as she could while staying flat on the bed, trying to let him know it was okay to go faster, harder.

She felt him stretch out over her, his stomach warm against her back. Even though he was keeping most of his weight of her, she still felt surrounded, encased. It was good.

"I swear I wanted you before we even met. Just hearing about the things you'd done was enough to get me hard. Then I found out you weren't just smart and brave, you were gorgeous as hell. God, Sam," he whispered, his last words lost in a shudder.

"Cameron," she whispered back.

That's when his control began to slip, when he began to move harder, faster, before finally spurting inside her.

Sam felt it all, felt his cock throb, felt his fluid flow into her again and again.

"Oh, god," Cameron groaned, resting his forehead against her back, just below her neck.

She wanted to touch him, but she couldn't in this position. Opening her eyes, Sam saw Daniel standing beside the bed, his own cock jutting straight out. It looked like he had one hand on Cameron, maybe stroking his back.

Kissing the back of her neck, Cameron eased free and lay on his side next to her. Sam lifted herself just enough to kiss him gently again and again, trying to answer his words with her kisses.

He smiled when she drew back, and Sam thought maybe she'd succeeded. She kissed him again just to be sure, stopping when she felt a finger trace the place where Cameron had been.

"Are you sore?" Daniel asked.

"No," Sam said, surprised that she wasn't. But then they'd certainly prepared her carefully enough.

Daniel slid his finger inside. It was obvious he wanted to fuck her and being Daniel he couldn't simply ask.

"Yes, Daniel," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you--"

"Daniel, just give the lady what she wants," Cameron said, and Sam kissed him again.

She was still kissing Cameron when Daniel pushed inside her. The angle was all wrong for both, and Sam broke away from Cameron's kiss to lay flat on her stomach.

Cameron stroked her back as Daniel peppered her shoulders with kisses. Daniel moved strong and deep inside her, the three of them surrounded by the sounds and smells of sex. Resting his head on his arm, Cameron lay with his face close to hers, caressing wherever he could reach, the touches almost random.

Her own arousal was mellow, welcoming, different from anything she'd felt before.

Sam had long since stopped moving the dildo, letting her imagination take over. It was far more arousing to think of Daniel moving inside her, Cameron's come easing his way, as Cameron kissed the corner of her mouth.

Better to think of Daniel's strokes losing their smoothness, becoming jerky as he got closer and closer to coming, before pushing in hard and deep, his hips almost slamming against hers, as he poured himself inside her.

When Daniel slid free she turned enough so that he could kiss her, sloppy but tender. They hadn't needed words between them in a long time, not that there were any. They'd spent the last ten years holding one another up through loss and heartbreak and joy. They'd lost one another and found one another in a complex web that included Jack and Sha'are and Pete, every one either of them had ever loved. But she pressed her lips to his ear and whispered the words anyway.

Daniel simply cupped her neck in his hands and kissed her again. It wasn't sloppy this time, or even that sexual, it was just Daniel.

"We need Teal'c," Daniel said, and Sam nodded. He slipped from the bed, and Sam slipped down into Cameron's arms.

Cameron held her close, kissed her sweetly. He was half-hard against her thigh and Sam nestled into his chest, her own arousal still thrumming through her. She hadn't come yet, not hard enough to bring release. Which was good, because she wasn't ready for this to end yet.

She didn't look when the door slid open. Didn't move until the bed dipped behind her and Teal'c said, "Samantha Carter," in that way he had.

Teal'c's hand slid along her thigh, up over her hip and Cameron backed away with a final kiss. Turning, Sam wrapped her arms around Teal'c shoulders, drawing him down to her, lifting her lips to his. Teal'c was an authoritative kisser. There simply wasn't another word for it. He wasn't bossy or demanding. He kissed like he knew exactly what needed to happen, where they needed to go, and Sam was always happy to follow his lead.

He'd stripped, or Daniel had stripped him, and Sam could feel Teal'c's arousal growing between them. She rubbed herself against him, even though it made her feel wanton, maybe because it made her feel wanton.

"Fuck me, Teal'c," she said, because she'd always wanted to hear herself say the words out loud.

Instead of answering, Teal'c used his hands to guide her onto her hands and knees, then his cock pressed against her ass.

Sam groaned, but her body parted for him, let him slide in where Cameron and Daniel had already been. She wondered what he'd look like when he pulled out, if their fluids would cling to his cock, white against deep brown skin.

Having Teal'c inside her was always good, and Sam didn't bother to hold back her moan as he stroked steadily in and out.

Now that she was on her knees she could move too, and she was just starting to find the rhythm when he pushed deep and held still. His arms went around her, holding her close and then he shifted back onto his knees, lifting her into the same position Cameron had been in when she'd found him with Daniel. Vaguely, she wondered if Daniel had told him.

Then Teal'c started to touch her and she forgot about everything but broad warm hands on her thighs, and stomach and breasts, molding knowingly to her skin.

Vala was sitting on the bed almost close enough to touch, still clothed, Daniel sitting naked beside her. Cameron was sitting on the floor in front of them. They were within inches of one another, but they weren't touching.

They were watching Teal'c touch her.

Sam didn't care. She'd been aroused for what felt like hours and she couldn't stop herself from rocking back onto Teal'c's cock.

He slid a finger into her vagina, his thumb brushing her clit, and Sam moaned.

Pulling the dildo free, she rubbed the head against her clit, trying not to rub too hard, trying not to come just yet.

"Colonel Carter, this is Colonel Sheppard."

Stilling the dildo, Sam opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, trying to get her breathing under control before reaching up and pressing the button on her ear piece. "This is Carter."

"Just wanted to let you know we made it back safe and sound."

Sam had been certain they would. She wouldn't have gone to bed otherwise.

"With enough beans that Rodney's gone from waxing poetic about the possibility of Estovian chili to complaining that that's all he's going to get to eat for the next three months."

"Sounds like you did well. We'll debrief tomorrow at 0900."

"Good-night, Colonel," Sheppard said.

"Good-night."

Clicking off the radio, Sam took it from her ear and laid it on the table beside her bed. Leave it to Sheppard, the prettiest man she'd never been attracted to, to call her at just the wrong moment.

With a sigh, she tried to picture Sheppard naked. Failed. Just like every other time she'd tried. Sheppard was gorgeous, but he only had eyes for one person.

Sam wanted to tell him to go for it, that the sex lives of the officers under her command was one of those things she made a point of not seeing. He could fuck Rodney on her desk while she was writing reports and she wouldn't notice.

Or at least she'd pretend she didn't.

Circling her clit with the tip of the dildo, she closed her eyes and tried to pick up where she'd left off. She'd been about to come all over Teal'c while their teammates watched.

He would come too, then hold her for a bit before lying her gently on the bed. She'd be lying there with the come from three different men mixing inside her.

Okay, that thought turned her on more than Sam wanted to admit.

Vala would lean over her, kiss her.

Yeah, that worked.

Vala leans down, kisses her, slides two fingers into Sam's ass. "I always knew you had it in you," Vala whispers, surprising a laugh from Sam.

Sam looks for the men, but they'd gone.

"I sent them to the bathroom to get cleaned up," Vala said, "while I get you ready for round two." Bending down she closes her mouth around Sam's nipple, reigniting Sam's arousal with a single suck. As good as the men are at this, they aren't Vala. Vala's lips and tongue do things to Sam's nipple that are probably illegal on dozens of worlds. Sam has no idea how Vala got this good at it, and she can only imagine what a blowjob from Vala feels like.

If Sam ever gets a penis the first thing she's going to do is ask Vala for a blowjob.

Vala withdraws her finger and Sam looks up to see Cameron looking down at her, his fully erect cock in his hand.

All Sam can do is spread her legs.

Cameron slides between them and into her cunt.

Sam pushed the dildo back inside.

This time Cameron's strokes aren't patient and careful. This time he moves in her hard and steady, pushing her straight toward orgasm. Sam wraps her legs around his waist and moves with him, her mouth falling open as she breathes with fast, shallow pants.

Teal'c kneels beside them, and Sam turns to take him into her mouth, sucking hungrily. Then Cameron's mouth is there with hers, rubbing against the shaft while she works the head.

God, it's hot, especially when Cameron's lips brush hers.

Somehow they end up with Teal'c rocking his hips, sliding his cock between their lips, hers on one side, Cameron's on the other.

Teal'c is the wisest person she's ever known, but of all of them he seems to have the hardest time allowing others to love him. He'll happily give it, but accepting it has always been another story, and Sam wonders how he feels looking down and seeing himself sliding between both of their mouths, knowing that the pleasure they were giving each other has been reduced to shallow, almost-not-there thrusts as they concentrate on making Teal'c feel good.

Teal'c groans, low and deep, and Sam thinks maybe she has her answer, until she realizes that Vala has knelt behind him.

It hasn't hard to imagine what Vala and her sinful tongue are doing to him.

Cameron kisses Teal'c's shaft and then sits back. Teal'c drops forward onto his hands, kneeling over Sam's face. Lifting her hips onto his lap, Cameron takes shallow thrusts in and out of her, clearly not intent on actually getting anywhere.

Sam focuses on Teal'c's cock. The angle is weird, but she sucks strongly on the head anyway, pausing to rub with her tongue.

When Teal'c groans again, even deeper this time, the sudden motion of his hips causes Sam to almost lose him from her mouth. It's Daniel's matching groan that tells her what's happened.

Daniel is inside Teal'c. Fucking Teal'c.

While she sucks Teal'c and Cameron fucks her, and it's all too much.

Cameron stops playing around, takes her hips in his hands and fucks her hard.

She sucks just as hard on Teal'c's cock, determined to return all the pleasure he has given her, wanting to make him explode with it he feels so damn good.

Taking the dildo in her left hand, Sam rubbed her clit with her right, finally sending herself over the edge.

Rising up onto his knees, Cameron lifts her hips into the air, driving himself into her hard, rubbing her g-spot again and again. Sam can't stop coming, her whole body tightening around him. She's too far gone to suck, but Daniel's thrusts are driving Teal'c's cock in and out of her mouth, and the feel of it intensifies her orgasm, causes her whole body to stiffen before she falls back against the bed, completely drained.

Easing the dildo free, Sam exhaled and relaxed into the mattress, completely boneless for the first time in weeks.

That had been just what she'd needed.

If only she'd though to get a damp cloth to clean the dildo.

Feeling oddly fond of the thing, Sam wiped it against the sheet in a spot far from where she'll be sleepign and tucked it beneath her pillow. She'll clean it and move it back tot he dresser in the morning.

Turning onto her side, Sam closed her eyes, deciding that the next time it'll be Vala's turn to be in the middle, or maybe Daniel's.

 

There's an email from Daniel in the databurst that arrives the next afternoon. It's a rambling note about some ruins SG-12 found and Cameron's new basketball shorts which are apparently too big for his hips and have an unfortunate, or maybe fortunate, tendency to slip downwards.

Daniel says that while he knows pantsing Cameron is the kind of thing an adolescent would do, he's still really tempted.

He suspects Teal'c is too.

And Vala goes without saying.

Sam tells him about the birds, but leaves out the culling. She thinks that she's put in enough about Sheppard and McKay for him to read between the lines.

She doesn't write that she misses him.

But she smiles to herself as she types the words, "I was thinking about you last night..."


End file.
